De cicatrices y otras heridas
by Mel.2004
Summary: Fic ubicado luego del final del libro 3. Korra se siente totalmente deprimida y no encuentra un rumbo en su vida. ¿Podrá Asami salvarla? Y aun mas importante ¿Podrá enamorarla?
1. Nuevos comienzos

**AVATAR THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

_Bueno, el tercer libro ha terminado y el final me ha dejado impactada, como a todos. Decidí comenzar con este fic, situado a partir del ultimo capitulo. Es mi primer Korrasami, asi que no se como repercutirá esto. Básicamente tratara de Asami salvando a Korra de su depresión. Agradecería mucho sus comentarios, opinando lo que piensan._  
_Gracias por leer y ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo I**

Terminó de enganchar la pequeña hebilla en su pelo, sosteniendo así el tocado de su cabello.  
Asami observo su creación y sonrío.  
-¡Allá vamos! - comentó - Todo listo para una apariencia formal de Avatar. Echa un vistazo..  
Apenas terminó de decir eso alzó un espejo, lo suficientemente grande para que vea todo su rostro.  
Observó la mirada de la morena en el reflejo. Podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos.  
-Es genial - respondió ella con una mirada ausente - gracias.  
No aguantaba más. No soportaba verla así de débil.

Se colocó delante de ella y se agachó, para poder mirarla a la cara.  
-Solo han pasado dos semanas - dijo con una voz dulce - necesitas tiempo para recuperarte.  
No hubo respuesta alguna, sólo un silencio que parecía eterno.  
-Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites - prosiguió hablando, mientras posó su mano sobre la de la morena. Necesitaba demostrarle su apoyo - si necesitas hablar en algún momento, o lo que sea...  
Ella calló y el silencio apareció de nuevo. Cerró los ojos durante dos segundos, concentrándose en darle todo su apoyo en un gesto tan pequeño como tomar su mano.  
Cierta parte de ella esperaba que al abrir sus ojos, encuentre a la Korra fuerte tanto física como mentalmente. La Korra que conocía. Pero eso no sucedió. Tan solo halló la misma mirada perdida que tenía desde hace dos semanas.  
-Tratemos de disfrutar este día. Por Jinora- cambió de tema, levantándose.  
-Tienes razón - contestó la morena, a lo que ella tomo la silla de ruedas y la dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

* * *

Durante la ceremonia, mientras que todos no dejaban de observar boquiabiertos la semejanza entre Jinora y su abuelo Aang, los ojos de Asami solo se posaron en Korra.  
Se veía tan seria, creando una barrera entre ella y los demás. De pronto, creyó ver como unas lágrimas caían por la mejilla de la morena. Korra estaba llorando.  
Un sin fin de preguntas habitaba en su cabeza.  
¿Por qué esta llorando? ¿Es alegría? ¿Tristeza? ¿Había algo que ella pudiera hacer?  
Volteó a mirar a Mako y Bolín, quienes estaban disfrutando de la ceremonia. Definitivamente no habían visto lo que ella.  
Observó una vez más su cara. Debía estar segura. Pudo sentir la angustia apoderarse de ella cuando finalmente notó que esas no eran lágrimas de alegría.

Cuando la ceremonia finalizó, todos quedaron conversando en el jardín.  
Tenzin no dejaba de decirle a su pequeña lo orgulloso que estaba. Mako hablaba con Lin y Bolín no dejaba de presumir su capacidad de hacer lava-control. Casi era una postal típica del equipo Avatar y sus conocidos. Solo faltaba una cosa, una persona para ser más específicos.  
Asami notó a lo lejos a la morena, observando el agua que rodeaba la isla.  
Suspiró y se acercó lentamente a ella.  
-¿Te molesta si te acompaño? - susurró.  
Entendía que Korra necesitaba tiempo a solas, pero por otro lado no soportaría su rechazo. Ella solo quería ayudar y para eso necesitaba acercarse a la morena.  
-No, adelante - respondió ella.  
Asami sonrió para sus adentros y se sentó en una banca, a su lado.

Miro por dos segundos a Korra, quien tenía puesta su mirada en el horizonte, admirando el paisaje.  
Volteó su vista, para no incomodar a la joven.  
Todo estaba en absoluto silencio. No sabía que decir. Algunas veces abría su boca para iniciar una conversación, pero se arrepentía y volvía a callarse.  
Así estuvo varios minutos, hasta que finalmente su boca soltó varias palabras.  
-Linda ceremonia ¿No?  
De acuerdo. Eso no era lo mejor que se le ocurrió, ni lo que quería conversar con ella en ese momento, pero por algo se empieza.  
-Estoy feliz del progreso de Jinora - solo se limitó a responder.  
-Tenzin dijo que se ocuparía de la Ciudad y todo lo demás, ya sabes – comento nerviosa, debía encontrar las palabras indicadas – hasta que termines de recuperarte.  
Miro a la morena y encontró la misma expresión de la cual ya estaba cansada. Notó que la joven se esforzaba en no derramar una lágrima más.  
-Korra, yo – intento decir mientras acercaba su mano a la de ella.  
-Estoy bien – se apresuro a interrumpir – solo necesito descansar ¿Crees que podrías llevarme al cuarto?  
-Por supuesto – dijo a medida que se levantaba y tomaba el control de la silla de ruedas.  
Entró a la habitación de la joven y acercó la silla de ruedas a la cama.  
-Te ayudo a subir a la cama - ofreció mientras se acercaba a ella.  
-No - contesto rápidamente Korra, a lo que la joven retrocedió, dándole su espacio - puedo sola.  
Ciertamente tenía razón. Le tomó mucho más tiempo, pero logró subirse a la cama.  
-¿Necesitas algo más? - preguntó suavemente, tratando de ayudarla en algo, por más mínimo que sea.  
-No - respondió ella, mientras se acomodaba en su cama - gracias.  
Asami solo se levantó y salió de la habitación de la morena.

* * *

La hora de la cena se estaba acercando. Todos ya estaban reunidos para comer, solo faltaba la morena.  
Asami no estaba muy hambrienta. Ya había comido algo durante la ceremonia de Jinora.  
La joven se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaban Pema y Tenzin.  
-¿La comida esta lista? - preguntó.  
-Ya esta lista ¿Tienes hambre? - comentó dulcemente Pema.  
-No, pensaba llevarle la comida a Korra, ya que no creo que salga de su cuarto - se explico ella.  
A Tenzin le pareció buena idea aquello. Depositó en una bandeja un plato con sopa, un pedazo de pan y una taza con un poco de té y se la entregó a la joven.  
Asami abrió suavemente la puerta de la habitación de la morena. Notó que ella seguía dormida, así que sin hacer ruido dejó la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

Se sentó en la punta de la cama y admiró a Korra mientras dormía. Se veía muy pacífica.  
Sonrió, mientras acercaba su mano peligrosamente a la mejilla de la morena, deseando acariciarla.  
Sacudió su cabeza alejando su mano. ¿En que estaba pensando?  
Había algo que Asami deseaba decirle a Korra, pero no se atrevía. Se había enamorado de ella.  
Al principio intentó recordar cuando fue que eso sucedió, pero no lo logró. Luego de mucho meditarlo, entendió que no hay un momento exacto en el que uno se enamora. No hay una fecha, una semana o una hora siquiera. Entonces Asami comenzó a preguntarse cuando fue que se dio cuenta de su enamoramiento. Cayó en la cuenta de que una parte de ella siempre lo supo. La primera vez que la vio, ya notó la belleza de Korra, aunque nunca pensó que llegaría a ese punto.

Suponía que tuvo un indicio cuando Korra les dijo que iba a entregarse a Zaheer.  
Sintió como la desesperación se apoderaba de ella. Aun recordaba sus palabras.  
_"No puedes esperar que te entregues a Zaheer y no hagamos nada para evitarlo"_  
No pudo acotar nada mas, no querían que los demás sospechen por su repentina preocupación.  
Fue cuando vio a Korra tirada, en los brazos de su padre, a punto de morir, cuando aceptó sus sentimientos.  
Se maldijo, deseando no haberlo hecho tarde y prometió a los espíritus que si Korra sobrevivía, haría lo posible para luchar por ella. No permitiría que este lejos de ella.  
Sintió su alma volver cuando le sacaron el veneno del cuerpo y ella abrió los ojos.  
Había funcionado. Debía cumplir con lo dicho.

Unos sonidos alejaron sus pensamientos. Miro a la morena y notó por sus movimientos y sus balbuceos que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.  
-Korra - dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella.  
La morena se sentó en su cama en un segundo. Su respiración estaba algo agitada.  
-¿Asami? - preguntó con la voz ronca - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Te traje la cena - respondió suavemente sin preguntarle acerca de su pesadilla.  
-No tengo hambre - dijo ella, desviando la mirada hacia el costado.  
-Korra - hablo Asami, tomando la mano de la joven - debes alimentarte, es importante.  
La morena miro los ojos verdes de la joven y suspiro.  
-Esta bien  
Ella no sabía si había aceptado por ella o para no comenzar una discusión.  
Se levantó y acercó la bandeja a la morena, quien miro la comida sin muchas ganas.  
-Te dejare para que comas - dijo Asami para luego retirarse de la habitación.  
Sabía que debía darle su espacio. Si en verdad quería conquistar a Korra, debía ir más lento que nunca.


	2. Hablar de mas

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**_Capitulo II_**

Asami bufó una vez más, dando vueltas en la cama. Hacía horas que intentaba dormir y no lo lograba. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido en el transcurso de su vida.  
Nunca imagino ser parte del equipo Avatar, no imaginó ninguna de las aventuras que eso conllevaría.  
Muchos menos, imaginó enamorarse de una mujer, del Avatar.

Suspiro y se levantó de la cama, tal vez un té la ayude a conciliar el sueño.  
Fue al comedor y puso el agua a calentar.  
Mientras esperaba, se sentó en el sillón. Cerró sus ojos, pensando en todo aquello que le quitaba el sueño de nuevo.

Un ruido hizo que abra sus ojos de repente, dando un pequeño salto.  
–Oh, lo siento – susurra la morena – no era mi intención asustarte.  
Asami miró a la morena, quien estaba sentada sobre su silla de ruedas.  
Era de noche, sin embargo la luz de la luna de filtraba por la ventana, y alcanzaba a iluminar la mitad del cuerpo de la joven Avatar.  
–Korra – exclamó un poco sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí?  
–Supongo que lo mismo que tú, no puedo dormir – responde con una débil sonrisa.  
Asami se deja caer sobre el respaldar del sillón.

Korra coloca sus manos sobre la silla de ruedas e intenta levantarse.  
Inmediatamente, la joven de ojos verdes se levanta y la ayuda, por más que la morena insista en que no lo necesitaba.  
Una vez que logró sentarse, la empresaria hizo lo mismo.  
Un silencio se hizo presente, incomodando a ambas.  
– ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunta la joven, mirando a Korra.  
Ella suspira.  
–Estoy bien – dice, aunque pronuncia esas palabras sin emoción alguna.  
En un impulso, toma su mano.  
No sabía como lo había hecho, normalmente no tenía el valor para tocar su piel.  
–Korra – suspira – puedes hablar conmigo, de lo que sea.  
La morena desvía la mirada hacia el suelo, y Asami hace de nuevo algo que nunca pensó hacer, la toma del mentón, para poder mirarla a los ojos.  
Su piel se sentía muy suave. Observo como la respiración de la morena era calmada y constante, mientras que ella estaba a punto de estallar por dentro.  
–Korra – susurra – quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, puedes hablar conmigo, a veces conversar ayuda a cicatrizar las heridas.  
–Yo – dice con un nudo en la garganta – no puedo hablar de eso, no ahora.  
–Esta bien – contesta ella, acariciando su mano – cuando puedas hacerlo, estaré ahí para escucharte.  
–Gracias – dice suavemente.

La conversación había finalizado, pero Asami seguía tomando el mentón de la morena y acariciando su mano.  
Miraba sus ojos, perdiéndose en el color azul de estos.  
Sintió el deseo de acercarse lentamente a su rostro. Tragó saliva y suspiro, a punto de moverse lentamente hacia los labios de la morena.  
No se había movido ni siquiera un centímetro, cuando el pitido que indicaba que el agua estaba lista, la obligo a separarse totalmente de ella.  
Se levantó y corrió hacia la cocina, no quería despertar a alguien.  
Buscó por todos lados el saquito de té, pero al parecer se habían acabado. Luego de unos minutos, encontró finalmente dos, los últimos, suponía.  
Salió de la cocina, directo hacia la sala de estar.  
–Korra ¿Quier– comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo cuando notó que la morena ya se había ido.  
Suspiro, lamentando la escena anterior y volvió a la cocina para terminar el té y luego irse a su habitación.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente y salió al comedor para desayunar.  
Encontró a Tenzin y su familia, junto con Bolin.  
Se sentó al lado del maestro tierra.  
–Buenos días – sonrió él, amablemente.  
–Buenos días Bolin – contesta.  
Asami mira a su alrededor y nota la ausencia de alguien.  
– ¿Dónde está Mako? – pregunta curiosa.  
Bolin deja de comer y responde.  
–Está en la habitación de Korra – dice naturalmente.  
Asami casi escupe el té que estaba tomando. ¡¿En la habitación de Korra?!  
–Sabes – comenta Bolin con una sonrisa pícara – creo que ellos pronto volverán a estar juntos.

La joven empresaria hierve en ira. Sabía perfectamente que Korra había tenido una historia con Mako, así como en algún momento ella también, pero se supone que ellos habían roto.  
¡Mako la beso a tan solo horas de romper con Korra! Estaba claro que él no la merecía, no la cuidaría, no la amaría…. No como ella, pero claro, eso aún era un secreto.  
Pasó el resto de la comida sin hablar con nadie, solo atenta a la salida del maestro fuego.  
Cuando finalmente apareció, notó en su cara una leve sonrisa. Tuvo miedo de averiguar la causante de la misma.

Luego de un par de horas, todos se relajan en el jardín o en sus propias habitaciones.  
Ella aprovecha y se dirige a la habitación de Korra. Toca la puerta y, cuando la morena da el permiso de entrar, pasa.  
–Oh, hola Asami – dice ella, sentada en la cama.  
–Vine para ver cómo te encuentras – anuncia la joven, sentándose en una silla, junto a la cama.  
–Estoy bien – dice suspirando – Katara vendrá mañana para continuar mi recuperación. Dice que en un par de semanas más podre dejar finalmente esa silla – se refiere con frustración, y un poco harta, a la herramienta que usa para trasladarse.  
–Eso es bueno – dice sonriendo – cuéntame ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?  
Suspiro decidida, debía saber si ella y Mako habían vuelto.  
–Bien, ya sabes – comenta ella sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto –– como todos los demás.  
– ¿Sucedió algo especial hoy? ¿Algo diferente? – pregunta y la morena alza una ceja.

Esta bien, lo admitía. No era muy buena en sacarle información a la gente. Siempre había sido muy directa, solo que en este caso no podía preguntarle a Korra si había regresado con Mako.  
– ¿Algo diferente? – pregunta la morena, sin entender muy bien de que se trataba todo eso – ¿Algo como qué?  
–No lo sé – se encoge de hombros – algo que haya cambiado tu humor, que te haya hecho mas feliz.  
–Asami – suspira – no entiendo a que te refieres.  
– ¡Me refiero a Mako! – dice perdiendo los estribos.  
Mala idea.  
– ¿Qué? – vuelve a preguntar, esta vez anonadada.  
–Sabes bien a que me refiero – suspira ella – hoy estuvo en tu habitación, y Bolin dice que ve esperanzas de que regresen.  
– ¡¿Así que de esto se trata?! – pregunta enfadad la joven, y Asami nunca lamenta tanto ir al grano de una vez – ¿Es sobre Mako?  
–Korra, déjame expli… – intenta decir, pero ella la interrumpe.  
– ¿Acaso todavía te gusta? – pregunta de nuevo, alzando la voz.  
Ella se queda sin habla. Si decía que no, debía explicar que en realidad, Korra era quien le gustaba.  
La morena toma su silencio como una respuesta positiva.  
–Vete – dice mirando hacia otro lado.  
Se maldijo a sí misma una y mil veces.  
–Korra, yo…. – intenta explicarse, acercando su mano a la suya.  
–Vete – insiste ella, corriendo su mano, alejándose – ahora.  
Asami se levanta y sale del cuarto, para entrar al suyo. Cierra la puerta y golpea suavemente su cabeza contra esta, suspirando frustrada. Había arruinado el pequeño avance que había hecho con la morena.

* * *

_¡Hola! Luego de un tiempo (lo siento, pero realicé un viaje de una semana, ademas no estaba muy inspirada) traigo el segundo capitulo de este fic._  
_Es algo corto, pero planeo hacer el tercero o cuarto mas largo._  
_En el proximo capitulo, profundizare un poco mas en como se siente Korra emocionalmente._  
_Tuve reviews de personas que no habían comentado antes algunas de mis historias, eso es algo bueno y me alegra. Espero que el rumbo del fic siga siendo de su agrado._  
_¡Saludos!_


End file.
